Live By Love
by Peonyfield
Summary: Damon hunts for a Christmas present but Elena mistakenly believes his efforts are for Rose. Elena grapples with her lingering affections for him. One-shot.


**A/N**: I had a sudden burst of inspiration and wrote this in a rush. Please forgive any stylistic and grammar errors, it's not beta-ed and I almost never write fanfiction. Most likely a one-shot.  
**Fandom**: The Vampire Diaries, Damon/Elena, M for language.  
**Summary**: Damon hunts for a Christmas present but Elena mistakenly believes his efforts are for Rose.

It was late. Elena rubbed her eyes with one hand and combed the fingers of the other through her hair, rarely so shambolic, nose wrinkling at the smears on the mirror marring her reflection. Jeremy _never_ notices how much he does that.

She sighed, and hopped onto the bed, back to the window, bone tired from helping her aunt deck the house out with all the Christmas trimmings, including two fragrant pine trees and three heavy wreaths, one gracing the front door. Jenna had been particularly perky and festive this week, determined to show everyone that she was fully recovered from her injury. It was likely a self saving activity, to rid herself of a brooding boyfriend, an unusually attentive nephew, and a niece who spent more time at home playing nursemaid than going out with her boyfriend, now strangely absent.

Her erstwhile boyfriend, her aunt just didn't know it. On her breakup, Elena remained resolute with her decision and calm on her keeping to the priorities. She needed to think. She needed to fortify her foundations without worrying about Stefan. Whom she'll see tomorrow, in possibly the most awkward Christmas party of her life. Along with his brother. Oh yes, Damon. That would be doubly fantastic.

Honestly, for all her dogged discouragement, for all her efforts at giving him the cold shoulder, Damon had decided to make Elena his special female consultant on what to buy his new little squeeze. Let's disregard the fact that her interest in their cosy, vampiric fuckbuddy relationship was in the red. Let's disregard the fact that she was worrying, constantly, about her new identify as the Petrova doppelganger, hugely popular human sacrifice-to-be. No, Damon wanted to talk Christmas presents. Her input was most imperative and most delicious, his words, with some rakish lip smacking. A week before, Caroline even caught him inside her _wardrobe_ when she whizzed upstairs unexpectedly to retrieve a forgotten scarf left there earlier. He was rifling through her winter coats, god knows why. Elena steamed at the memory. Now every time she opened the damned thing she expected Damon to jump out.

Two days after that, he cornered her after school and started with a nonchalant and completely infuriating 'Rose is shaky and insecure, you know? Partner beheaded, regular hangout annihilated… so do you think she would appreciate a stay-sharp stake jacket or a self help book?'

At her silence, he tried again. 'Perhaps, a bracelet with a vervain compartment?'

Elena felt a surprising blaze of anger at his close, intent gaze, focused on her hopefully. All for that unfeeling woman. 'I don't know Damon. Frankly, I don't _care_.'

Ignoring her abrasive tone, he wiggled his eyebrows. 'How about… a _diamond_ bracelet. With the compartment.' He nodded sagely.

Elena wanted to snap _can you act less love-struck _but gritted her teeth instead and closed the conversation with a civil 'that sounds fine', stalking off into the afternoon, not stamping her feet at all.

It was so completely annoying that she almost missed being the object of Damon's affections. Most definitely, the keyword was _almost_.

Elena tensed and gripped the side of her bed in alarm, suddenly disturbed from her musings by the sound of a boot hitting her window sill. She automatically reached for the stake beneath her pillow and turned. And exhaled.

'Damon, don't do that.'

He merely smiled. She felt the familiar encroachment of ease and comfort and struggled to keep her guard up. Damon was dangerous and uncontrollable. Damon was volatile and too passionate in all the wrong ways. The wrong ways, she reminded herself.

'How are you doing?' His hand dug into his trouser pocket.

'Fine. Do you need something?'

He caught the glint of irritation in her hazel eyes with his own, the bright spark igniting his pulse. 'No… No not that.' He laughed a little harshly. 'That's done.' He spread his hands and smirked.

'The diamond bracelet?'

'No, I thought the self help book would better suit.'

They both chortled a little at that, Elena with an immediate sinking realisation that this was the first instance she has laughed with him since the last, terrible time they were together in this room. Damon, missing the haunted look on her face, eyes scanning the dark shadows sunk into the corners of the bedroom, mind drifting out of time to the last occasion they were _really_ in this room, a different scene altogether – the unaltered, bona bide memory.

Quickly, there was a charged silence again, the deep chasm of discomfit opening widely as it was oft between them now. At last, Elena prompted: 'So what is it? It's very late.'

'I came to tell you I won't be coming. Tomorrow night.'

Elena could not dredge up any pleasure at this news. She had considered spending the entire evening with the Salvatore brothers more obsessively than she would have liked. Stefan was cautious with her, kindly attempting to keep his distance for her benefit and hence made things less difficult. Damon on the other hand, continued to harass her as if he couldn't help it, couldn't resist it. Strongly apprehensive, she had envisioned every thorny moment involving him that may manifest at the dinner and his now certain absence proved anti-climatic and disappointing.

No, not disappointing, it should be remarkably pleasant without him, she corrected herself inwardly.

'I thought of something that may help. Something that may help protect you – and everyone else, from any Originals that may stumble into this town. I need to visit someone I know in Salem.'

'Salem… another witch?'

'No. Others call him a warlock, although that would be a misnomer since he's nothing of the sort. But he's knowledgeable about location spells. And artefacts. I have an inkling about something.'

'Well, you can't go there yourself.' Elena was incredulous with the suddenness and recklessness of this. 'It's so dangerous right now. Have you told Stefan? Have you-'

Damon interrupted. 'He's a recluse, a hermit. He doesn't like strangers but he likes me. It won't take long, I can handle it quicker myself.' He ignored her urgent, half formed protestations. 'Stick out your hand.'

She frowned but did and he onto her outstretched palm he dropped a ring, much like the one he wore on his right hand. 'I figured I'll give you this now rather than later.'

At her confounded silence, he explained: 'I couldn't think of anything to give you for Christmas. This emits a bright flash of light and blinds anyone but the wearer. You need to will it to do so. It's not fool proof, I know, but in an emergency I thought it might be useful.'

Elena was stumped. 'No… _no_. Thank you.'

He looked oddly awkward. 'Well, technically you should thank Bonnie-'

'You talked to _Bonnie_? And she agreed to make you this?'

He nodded briefly. 'It's all I could think of right now. You don't feel safe. I want to protect you, Elena.'

She couldn't answer.

'Don't you see? I can't do any more in Mystic Falls, and that's ridiculous. That's why I need to go and follow this lead. As soon as possible. _Now_. I want you to keep my leaving in confidence for a few days. That's all I need.'

She nodded slowly and reluctantly.

'Merry Christmas,' he said simply then with another nod he turned his back and the drapes flew. Damon was gone.

Elena felt the surge of some premonition but it seemed unwilling to surface. She absently slipped on the ring, wondering if his fishing expedition in the prior week was for Rose at all.


End file.
